Black and White
by standingintherain13
Summary: Sequel to Trick and Treat...A new enemy is coming but this time they aren't out to get the Guardians, they're out to disrupt the balance of the world. Mother Nature knows exactly what's happening and needs all the spirits to come together, because only the seasons can stop them. Hopefully things will go smoothly. OC's and eventual JackRabbit. Please read and review.


Alice & Stein: Yo! We're back!

Me: Yes, yes, finally Trick and Treat make their return in this sequel, Black and White.

Stein: Of course, all of you should look forward to the chapters to come because I'll be doing some amazingly heroic things, per usual.

Alice: *rolls eyes* Everyone should also look forward to the new OC's, they've been on the profile for a while but finally they are in a story.

Stein: Yeah, it's about time.

Me: Oh hush, and this story does have a lot of OC's in it but that doesn't mean the original Guardians won't show.

Jack: We're all still quite important, especially me being the winter spirit and all.

Alice: Ah, I really wanna meet the other seasons, can we get this started?

Me: Fine, fine, I don't own ROTG and everyone should take their time and enjoy the ride.

Stein & Jack: Yeah! Let's go!

* * *

It was painful and my skin felt as though it was burning, maybe it was...I don't know anymore. I remember it being dark and I was afraid, I was crying and I knew it was over.

_What was over?_

I think my life...I think I was dying and it was hot and I couldn't breath or move, I was trapped and there was nothing that I could do.

_Why couldn't you breath or move?_

I...I don't know but soon I was just floating in darkness, alone. I could breathe again and move my fingers and hands. There was this light that engulfed me and a voice too...it's funny, the voice sounds just like yours...

_Hmm...Well isn't that something._

Do you know where I am, or who I am?

_You are Autumn Leaves, the spirit of Fall._

Why? What does that mean? I'm a spirit, does that mean I'm dead...how did I die? Hello? Are you there...are you still there?

What am I suppose to do?!

...Somebody help me...

...Alice...

* * *

"Yo, Jack! North told me to wake you," Alice said with a grin as she pulled the covers from Jack's body.

Jack yawned loudly and rubbed his still tired eyes, "What?"

"Breakfast, everyone's already there."

Jack got up and stretched, he grabbed his usually blue hoodie and grabbed a random pair of black baggy jeans, leaving Alice alone in the room as he changed in the bathroom.

When he came back out he grabbed his staff and the two took off.

"Are you excited, Halloween is a month away," Jack wondered as they walked.

Alice hummed lightly, "I guess, and hopefully nothing happens this time. By the way Jack, happy first day of Fall."

Jack returned the grin, "Happy first day of Fall."

As they entered the kitchen Alice paused, confusing the rest of the Guardians, and Jack touched her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

A single tear fell down her cheek and she clutched her chest as she felt an extreme anguish wash over her, "I'm...sad."

Stein stood from his seat next to North and walked over to her, "Why are you sad?"

Alice didn't look up from the floor, "I don't know...I don't think I'm sad..."

Tooth fluttered over as well with a confused expression, "But you just said you were..."

Alice wiped the tear and was confused as well, "I have nothing to be sad about...but someone else is."

"Who?" North questioned as he remained seated next to Bunny.

Alice shrugged and moved through the group to sit in the seat beside Stein's, "I don't know."

Jack walked over and sat between Bunny and Tooth, "Is that the first time it's happened?"

The rest of the group sat down as Alice nodded her head, Stein gave her a worried look, "If it happens again tell me."

Alice smiled and nodded as she loaded waffles on her plate.

* * *

A boy lounged on the top of a building and felt the warm sun engulf him.

"It's nice to get a break sometimes...though, I should check on them," he stood and jumped off the building stopping just before he hit the pavement with the help of the wind.

"Wind, take me to Meriden."

The wind complied and the boy with stringy long hair, that almost covered his eyes, took off.

He pushed up his glasses as his black hiking boots touched the grass of a normal middle-class house, he walked up and climbed through one of the open windows.

"Hey, Jon," he called as he walked by an adult who was making lunch for two small children.

The children looked at the boy and quickly flocked to him.

"Maze! You're back!" They called excitably, and the boy, Maze, smiled down at them as he pet their heads.

The father turned and gave a sad smile, "Is your friend back?"

The kids looked up at their father with grins, "Yeah, he finally came back!"

"You know I can't stay long," Maze said with a sigh as he stood up straight again.

The kids pouted and the younger girl said, "At least stay today!"

Maze hesitated for a minute but then nodded as the two kids ran and sat at the table, eating their lunch.

Maze sat on the floor and leaned against on the the kitchen's blue walls, he pulled up his black fingerless gloves and ran a hand through his black and blue tinted hair. His blue eyes bright as he watched and waited for the kids to finish.

When the kids finished they told their father they were going outside with Maze, the father nodded his head with a sad look in his eyes.

The kids ran out but Maze stayed back and stuck his hands in the pockets of his black cargo shorts, he looked at the father with a sad smile.

"It's good to see you again, Jon," they was no response, there never was, "The kids look happy," then he laughed a little, "I remember when you were so worried if you could handle it, and yet look at you now. A perfect father..." Maze opened his mouth again but closed it quickly, he backed out of the room and exited through the window he came in, meeting the children at the front of the house.

He played with them for the rest of the day and then said he had to leave for business, Summer doesn't spread itself. After spreading some heat in some of the world he returned to the east coast, stopping outside a house in New Britain he looked up at the full moon and smirked.

He turned to the house and floated up to the second floor, looking through the window at a girl, well actually a lady.

"Amelia looks well, still can't believe the girl who hated people is getting married tomorrow," he placed his hand and forehead on her window, "I loved you, Amy."

He quickly moved away from the window before it heated up too much, he landed on the ground and ran a hand through his hair, "Yearly meetings are done, I should get home."

He floated up into the sky but stopped to look down at her house, "I'll see you tomorrow, Amy."

* * *

A girl walked through the gardens of Buckingham Palace and played her violin. She twirled aimlessly through the place she had walked a billion times only stopping when she finished the melody she was playing.

"The wind always feels so pleasant here," a random woman said as she walked the garden with her friend.

The girl smiled and the violin disappeared from her hands, her treble clef necklace glowing momentarily. She flew into the sky, her dirty blonde ponytail whipping around as she did flips and spins.

After flying straight up she let the wind release her and she just fell, she only used the wind moments before her impact with the ground, she stepped onto it lightly and brushed off her mid thigh brown shorts and puffy yellow long-sleeved shirt.

"Sometimes free falling is nice," she said in a light voice, her knee length brown boots clicking on the busy street she ended up on.

She walked around and then laughed, "I ended up in New york again, didn't I?"

The girl roamed the streets stopping when she say a young man with a guitar on his lap, she smiled and closed her golden eyes as she listened to the man sing and strum his guitar. Some people walked by and threw coins into the case.

The girl looked up to the sky and smiled, "Oh, Melody, you're gonna be here all day, aren't you?"

She looked down at the guy who was starting another song and she perked up as she recognized it, she walked over and sang along.

..._When we grow apart, it's destiny - It's just how it was supposed to be  
But I know that I'm not strong enough to accept that so easily  
Each and every single answer that comes my way  
Are sold at too high a price for me to pay  
They rob me of the courage to leave it all and move on_

The song that I once sang and gave to you  
is now just a sad love song, overplayed a time or two  
Let the wind flow in and blow it away  
Back to that time, that summer day when I fell in love with you

When we draw near each other, it's destiny too  
The way it's supposed to unfold, through and through  
If I could convince myself it was meant to be,  
maybe I wouldn't feel so alone  
Each and every single answer that comes my way  
Have way too many hypocrisies to say  
They erase the path that I need to take to the other side

The song that I once sang and gave to you  
is now just a sad love song, overplayed a time or two  
Let the wind flow in and blow it away  
Back to the time, that summer day when I fell in love with you

If the past and future both decide to disappear  
Do you think that then I'd be finally free  
If I could pick one emotion to do away with at last  
If I picked my love for you would I be able to go back

_If I could one day hear every song that you heard  
Breathe everything you breathed, feel everything you felt  
If I could be your eyes and see the world like you did  
Then maybe I could love you the way I've always wanted to_

The wind gently blew as she completed the song with the stranger, she grinned as just for a minute the man seemed confused muttering things about hearing another person.

She left soon after that and roamed the city a little more, eventually the sun began to set and she decided to head back to London.

"Maybe I'll go see Nature tomorrow," she thought aloud as she landed in the gardens of Buckingham Palace and fell back onto the grass.

* * *

Me: The song Melody sang was an english version of the vocaloid song Calc. It's one of my favorite songs and I wanted Melody to sing something...

Alice: Hey, you never told us what seasons they are. Is Melody summer, the song does talk of summer?

Stein: You should tell us, stop keeping secrets.

Me: *sighs* You'll meet them soon so just calm yourself. Now, ignoring those two, I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you read the next one to come.

Alice: And if you want you can leave a review. We love reviews!

Stein: But you don't have to, do whatever floats your imaginary boat.

Alice: And by that he means leave a review!

Stein: Um...I don't remember saying anything li-

Me: Yeah, well, hope you all enjoyed and hope you all continue to read Black and White. See you!

Stein: Don't interrupt me!

Me: I'll do whatever I want!


End file.
